Again to the Turnabout
by Larcian
Summary: Takes place after Apollo Justice. Maya is in trouble again, only this time, Phoenix can't defend her. Lots of OOCness.
1. Not Again!

Me and my friend, Singinggirlone (not on this site view her page on deviantart! .com/ ) have been writing this for a while. Finally finished the first chapter today! R&R please!

**Warning: There is a lot of Out-Of-Character-ness**

Disclaimer: Me and Singy do not Own anything. Capcom does.

Chapter One- Not Again

**-  
September 4  
Wright and Co. Talent Agency  
9:30pm  
-**

"Here! Taste this tasty spaghetti!" Trucy handed Apollo the plate of spaghetti with a floating fork.

"It's obviously plastic, Trucy," Apollo said as he tried to hand the spaghetti back. Trucy pushed it toward him again.

"Come on Apollo, you're no-" _BANG!_

"MR. NIIIIIIIIICK!" Soon, it sounded like someone was about to crash through the door.

"WHO THE-" Trucy and Apollo were interrupted by more banging. Phoenix came out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Only one person would call me Mr. Nick. It's Pe-"

"Sounds like a girl, Daddy," Trucy teased. Phoenix did a facepalm and started laughing.

"You sound happy Mr. Nick- NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" the voice yelled. Phoenix opened the door. A brunette wearing various shades of pink tackled him.

"IT IS A GIRL DADDY!" Trucy jumped up and down in joy. The pink-clothed teen stopped hugging Phoenix and start evil glaring him and Trucy.

"Did. She. Say. Daddy?"

"Um…" Phoenix scratched his head.

"Yes!" Apollo said matter-of-factly.

"Apollo, why would you-"

"But… You're Mystic Maya's SPECIAL SOMEONE!" the teen punched Phoenix in the face.

"Pearls, you still hit really hard," Phoenix groaned as he fell to the floor.

"Mr. Nick, this is no time to be lying down! Mystic Maya is in trouble! Now get your ass down to the Detention Center right now!"

"…Pearls, did you just cuss?"

"What's a cu-us?"

"Pearls, how did you get here?"

"I ran of course!"

"Didn't I teach you about the train?"

"Tray-in?"

**-  
September 4  
Detention Center  
9:45pm  
-**

"NICK!" exclaimed a raven-haired woman.

"Who is _this_ one?" Apollo asked.

"Daddy, it's another girl!" Trucy exclaimed. Pearl evil glared her. Maya ignored the "Daddy" comment.

"You're. Not wearing. Your suit." Maya growled.

"Yeah, well a lot of things have cha-"

"You look homeless…. And you're not wearing the Magatama."

"I haven't worn it for-"

"Where is it?"

"It's um… In a drawer. In my room."

"Go get it."

"Well this is a lovely way to greet an old-"

"Put on the suit _and_ the Magatama, or I am not talking to you."

"Well that would be a bad choice on your-" Both Maya and Pearl glared at Phoenix. "Okay, okay. I'm going to put them on." Phoenix walked away while the other four stood in silence.

Thirty minutes later, Phoenix came back in his suit, his hair spiky like it used to.

"Wow! You clean up nice, Daddy!" Trucy said.

"Wait. Did she say… Daddy?" Maya finally noticed what Trucy had said.

"Well, funny story…" Phoenix said nervously.

"He's not _really_ my daddy," Trucy began.

"Well, whatever," said the 22 year old. "I've been accused of murder."

"AGAIN?" Phoenix did a facepalm.

"Does this happen often?" Apollo asked.

"Every time I haven't seen her in a while," Phoenix explained.

"I am Mia, greeter and tour guide of the spirit world! Oooh!" Pearl had channeled Mia.

"Mia! What have you been drinking in the spirit world?"

"It really gets to you after _nine years_ of _no contact_, whatsoever," Mia said as she glared at Maya.

"Sorry sis." Mia nodded and turned to Phoenix.

"Phoenix Always Wright, nice to see you after a long time."

"Mia, I told you not to say my full name, _ever_."

"Aw! But it's so cute!" Mia gushed.

"It's _embarrassing_!"

"I didn't know that you had a middle name, Daddy!" Trucy said. Mia gave a look of surprise.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Uh… Long story."

"Isn't she a bit…. Old for me not to know about her?" Mia asked as she stared at the fifteen-year-old magician.

"I take offense to that!" Trucy said.

"You take being older than eleven offensive?"

"Never mind."

Phoenix interrupted their conversation. "Maya who did you "kill" this time?"

"Dr. Grey?"

"No, that was the second time you got arrested."

"How many times has this woman gotten arrested?" Apollo whispered to Trucy.

"Oh, many, many times," Mia interrupted their hushed conversation.

"Where do _you_ fit into all of this?" Apollo asked.

'I'm the dead older sister!"

"…"

"Oh, I'm also Phoenix's mentor."

"…"

Mia sighed. "Long story short, the women of the Fey family can channel dead spirits. Pearl probably channeled me to stop herself from punching someone."

"Too late," Phoenix muttered. "So you know who the real murderer, right Mia?"

"Of course I do."

"You're going to tell us, right?" Psyche-locks appeared around Mia, Apollo's bracelet surged with energy. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"So Nick, you're going to defend me, right?" Maya's look was hopeful.  
"Well, you see, I kinda can't."

"Why not? You're a defense attorney!"

"I'm not anymore."

"But you're wearing the suit! And the Magatama is around your neck!"

"You told me to wear them!"

"It's totally misleading."

"But you- Okay. I can't defend you, but Apollo can."

"…. His voice sounds like he's still going through puberty."

Trucy giggled. "He practices with his _Chords of Steel _video."

"Hmm…" Maya pondered, "but he does have spiky hair… He'll do!"

"Wait, you're going to choose me because I have spiky hair?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Well, Phoenix defended me twice and won. He had spiky hair… You have spiky hair… Same thing, right? Anyway, I have one condition. He has to wear a blue suit."

"What's wrong with the color red?"

"If you dress like Phoenix, I'll have more confidence in you."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better about defending you."

"Excuse me," came a guard, "visiting hours are almost over."

"Well Apollo," said Phoenix, "looks like you're defending Maya."

"But I don't even know about the ca-" Pearl, who was done channeling Mia, slapped Apollo.

"YOU WILL DEFEND HER!" she screamed at him. And, with that, Apollo, Trucy, Phoenix, and Pearl left the Detention Center, leaving Maya all alone.


	2. Tomatoes!

**_Here's chapter two! Singy and I wrote it last night! (once again, view her page on deviantart!)_**

**_Lang: Lang Zi say: Larcian and Singy do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters_**

**_Larcian and Singy: Or do we? *scary music*_**

**_Fic of the millenium: Lang Zi Says  
_****_-_****_-_****_  
_  
Chapter Two- Tomatoes!  
**  
**-  
September 5  
Defendant Lobby No. 3  
11:15am  
- **

Apollo was looking very…. Phoenix-y. He was wearing a blue suit, and his hair was cut, dyed, and spiked.

"Don't worry, Apollo," Phoenix said, "your hair will grow back, and the dye will wash out."

"Um, Daddy?" Trucy asked. "Why did the box say permanent?" Trucy asked.

"Shhhh," Phoenix dramatically put a finger to his mouth.

"Wait, what was that?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, nothing," Phoenix answered. At that moment, Mia (being channeled by Pearl) came up to Apollo.

"Phoenix, you got compact. You're… travel size! You could fit in my suitcase! It's designer, you know."

"Um, actually," said Apollo, "I'm-"

"It's so cute! Like a hedgehog! If you pet it the right way, it won't prick you!" Mia started stroking Apollo's hair.

"Mr. Wright? A little help?"

"Mia…" Phoenix said sternly. Mia started petting Apollo's hair faster.

"Mia, it's time to stop."

"But it's so cute!"

"Mia, I know you've been gone for nine years, but FOCUS!"

"Oh, what? Hai?"

"Good."

"Wait, there's two Phoenixes…. One's travel size and the other one is regular size…." Mia looked around sneakily. "I'll take them both!" She proceeded to pull out her wallet.

"MIA! REMEMBER EARTH! YOU CAN'T BUY PEOPLE!" Phoenix took Mia by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"AAAAH!" Mia screamed. Just then, Maya was escorted into the lobby.

"… Nick? What are you doing to Pearly?"

"TRYING TO GET HER TO COME BACK TO HER HOME PLANET!" screamed the ex-lawyer.

"Mr. Nick, please stop!" said a girl's voice. Phoenix stopped.

"Oh. Pearl. Heheh." He put her down and pat her on the head, then ran.

_WHAM!_ Pearl punched Apollo, thinking he was Phoenix. Apollo twitched on the ground.

"Huh, he went down a lot faster than usual," the pink-clad girl mused.

"Um, Pearls?" said Phoenix, coming back. Pearls turned around to face him.

"TWO Phoenixes? AAAAAH!" Pearl fainted.

"SOME CALL AN ABULENCE!" Phoenix spazzed.

"Here's my cellphone, Daddy!" said Trucy, handing Phoenix her cellphone. He proceeded to call 911,

Swaying side to side, Pearl stood and said, "Did someone say aliens?" Suddenly, the Amazing Mr. Hat appeared in front of Pearl. "ALIENS!" she tried to run away, but ended up running into a wall.

"Sir! Court is about to start, sir!" What the hell was Mike Meekins doing as a bailiff?

"Meekins," Phoenix said, "Why don't you go check for the ambulence?"

"YES SIR! THIS LITTLE MAN WILL DO HIS BEST!" Meekins hit himself in the face so hard, he fell to the floor.

"… Are Trucy, Maya, and I the only ones who are still alive?"

"Yeah," Trucy said. "Oh wait, Miss Maya's on the ground." Phoenix turned to face his ex-assistant.

"Maya? What happened to you?" Maya grabbed on to Phoenix's pant leg.

"Must. Have. Double cheeseburger," she rasped. "With extra ketchup… No wait, no ketchup… Extra pickles… No, no pickles… Lettuce… No, that's too healthy… Onions… And don't. Forget. The tomatoes." She collapsed to the ground.

"Maya! Get up!"

"The tomatoes, Nick. The tomatoes."

There was an awkward silence.

"… Daddy?"

"Yes, Trucy?"

"You have weird friends."

"I know… Just don't collapse on me."

"I fell a collapse coming on!" Trucy sang.

"No," said Phoenix.

"Aw… Can the Amazing Mr. Hat collapse?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Oh look! Apollo's getting up!"

"Well that's good."

"Ngh… What ha-" Apollo's words were cut short by the door, which slammed him in the face, knocking him out.

"Pal!" said a guy in a scruffy jacket. "Get up!" the guy started shaking Apollo.

"Gumshoe, leave him alone," said Phoenix.

"Um, Pal?" If you're over there, then who is this?" Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"Apollo Fro'drik Justice."

The paramedics finally arrived. After explaining what happened to Apollo, Pearl, and Mr. Hat (Meekins should be fine), the paramedics asked one more question.

"What's wrong with her?" One of them motioned to Maya.'

"She's hungry," Phoenix said.

"Tomatoes!" Maya shouted, then collapsed. "Not pickles," she evil glared everyone, then collapsed.  
**-**

_**Please review! :D**_

**_~ Larcian and Singinggirlone ~_**


	3. Golf Clubs!

**Chapter Three- Golf Clubs**

After getting Maya a double cheeseburger with onions and tomatoes, the trial started.

Well, sort of…

"Before the trial begins," said the judge, "we have two people who will sing a song for you."

"Uh, judge, is that really ne-" Apollo was interrupted.

"OVERRULED! Now ladies, please start the song." A boom box appeared out of nowhere.

"_When you go to a trial or go to a show, there are just a few things you ought to know_

"_People have come from far and near to a trial they want to see and hear. _

"_Therefore, let us demonstrate some courtroom etiquette to imitate. _

"_The courtroom etiquette rap. The courtroom etiquette rap. _

"_A code of behavior and courtesy, socially proper for you and me!_

"Umm…." was the response from everyone in the courtroom. Except from Mia, being channeled by Pearl again. Mia was dancing along with a baseball cap perched on her head sideways.

"_Rule number one: please stay in your chair so that people can see from everywhere. _

"_Rule number two: If you must go, then wait till the trial is done you know. _

"_When you're ready to return just listen for OBJECTION, now live and learn! _

"_The courtroom etiquette rap. The courtroom etiquette rap. _

"_A code of behavior and courtesy, socially proper for you and me!_

"_When the trial starts keep your lips closed tight. And don't be late, it is not polite. _

"_Leave your shotguns in your cars. Let murderers be the stars. _

"_Babies sometimes scream and shout, so please feel free to take them out._

"_The courtroom etiquette rap. The courtroom etiquette rap. _

"_A code of behavior and courtesy, socially proper for you and me!_

"_Drinks and snacks do not import to a courtroom hall. This is not a sport!_

"_Please sit tight till the trial's done. The verdict means "thanks to everyone!" _

"_Now that you are in the know, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! _

"_The courtroom etiquette rap. The courtroom etiquette rap. _

"_A code of behavior and courtesy, socially proper for you and me! _

"_The courtroom etiquette rap. The courtroom etiquette rap. Yo!_

The two girls posed with their arms crossed and their backs to each other. Mia shouted "WORD!" and appeared behind them in a full rapper's outfit- bling and all.

"FOSHIZZLE Y'ALL! YO YO YO WASSUP? MIA'S IN THE HIZZOUSE!" She started to attempt to break dance and one of the girls joined in. The other pulled out a textbook. As the one with the textbook went to go hit the two dancing buffoons, a whip appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOLS WITH YOUR FOOLISHLY FOOLISH DANCING! THIS IS A COURTROOM, NOT A FOOLISH DANCE HALL!" Franziska entered the courtroom with a flourish.

"Even I can dance better than that!" Apollo yelled.

"Fool! You cannot dance!"

"Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me and my Chords of Steel?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"OH IT'S ON PROSECUTOR VON KARMA!" Apollo jumped over the defense stand and stood in front of Franziska. They glared at each other, Apollo being shorter than Franziska.

"Thems be fighting words!" yelled the judge. Suddenly, the courtroom changed into a dance floor. "Dancers choose your poison!"

Apollo pulled out a white, frilly, long-sleeved shirt with tight black pants and jazz shoes.

"Ha! Your costume is foolish!" Franziska pulled out a replica of her clothes, except that there were pants instead of a skirt, and she had high-heeled tap shoes.

"YO YO YO! WASSUP MY HOME SKILLET BISCUITS?" Mia, not even paying attention to the fact that she had been whipped, still danced on the dance floor.

"Let's go Mia," Phoenix said as he dragged her off the dance floor.

"NOT TRAVEL-SIZED PHOENIX!" She started to pet his hair rapidly. Phoenix, with the help of Maya, eventually got Mia to get off the dance floor.

"What's the bets?" shouted Trucy.

"If you win," Apollo said to Franziska, "you will get my entire Chords of Steel collection."

"And if you win," Franziska said, "you shall get… My whip." Gasps came from all around the room. Some people even fainted.

"ROUND ONE!" shouted Trucy, pushing the judge off of his chair and stealing the gavel. She banged it.

"Legs of Steel don't fail me now!" cried Apollo as he struck a pose. Franziska also struck a pose. The Macarena started to play. Apollo danced like there was no tomorrow, but Franziska crossed her arms and glared at Mia, the DJ.

"Fool! This isn't music!"

"Okay… then round one goes to…. APOLLO!" Trucy pointed. "ROUND TWO!" The Cotton-Eyed Joe started to play. Franziska's face lighted up and she started to dance. Apollo also started to dance. When they both started to twirl, they twirled in opposite directions and ran into each other.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOL!" Franziska pushed Apollo off.

"ROUND TWO- TIE!" The Cha-Cha slide played. "ROUND THREE!" Apollo danced to the music, but Franziska once again refused to dance.

"I ONLY FOLLOW MY OWN ORDERS, YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Trucy only shrugged.

"AND THE WINNER IS… APOLLO!" People cheered. Franziska's whip was taken out of her hand and given to Apollo. He had an evil glint in his eye as he looked at Phoenix.

"OW! Apollo what was that for?" Phoenix yelled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"_That's_ for permanently dying my hair black!" Apollo whipped Phoenix again. Phoenix yelped in pain.

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"Some little birds told me," Apollo glanced at the two girls that had sung earlier. They were on the floor, laughing.

Meanwhile, Franziska was mad. How _dare_ that rookie attorney win against her in a dance off! She glared at Trucy, who was still sitting where the judge used to be.

Right behind Trucy was a bag of something. Franziska went to investigate it. She smiled evilly. It was a bag of golf clubs. She took a putter out and spun it in her hand. It would do. She grabbed the bag and laughed evilly, running out of the courtroom/dance hall swinging a golf club wildly. Silence followed.

"What was all that about?" the brown-haired singer asked her friend.

"I dunno," shrugged the red-haired singer.

"OH WELL!" they shouted together. The music continued and everyone continued to dance.

**Another chapter! Hoorah! Singy and I finally got together to type it!**

**The Courtroom Etiquette Rap is based off of a real song called the Concert Etiquette Rap. It's an epic song. Look it up.**

**Cookies to whomever gets the joke in the song that we made.**


End file.
